Naughtyfins
Naughtyfins (みだらなフィーナ) is one of the seven Dark Heroes. She has a fish-like/mermaid mask/hood and her weapons of choice are pikes. Her main weapon is the Ice Pike. As the game's story progresses, the player gets clues that lead to her real identity. Personality She is affiliated with the Archfiend of Purity and represents the Deadly Sin of Lust. She shows affection for the Uberhero early in the game and passes herself off as a vulnerable, sensitive young lady. In-game, she can be seen poledancing on her pike regularly in cutscenes. Equipment Naughtyfins can use Spears, Pikes and Halberds from unlocking. Naughtyfins can equip 5 Set Skills. Hero Mode: Please Freeze : These frigid spears stir up arctic winds when they hit the ground, freezing foes and dousing fire. Activate: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA ~ PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON While in Dark Hero Mode, Naughtyfins jumps high into the air and throws her weapon at a sharp angle, exploding upon impact, freezing enemies most of the time. Additionally, she is the best support unit in Dark Hero Mode, as she has the ability to let other Dark Heroes summon rain to boost their health. When she enters Dark Hero Mode, she says "Please Freeze!♥". Class Skills *'Twin Spear:' Throws two spears at once with a charged attack or during Fever. *'Quadruple Spear:' Superior skill to Twin Spears. Throw four spears. *'Six Spear:' Superior skill to Four Spears. Throw six spears. Set Skills *'Flash Shower:' Fever triggers rain. Additionally, while it is raining, HP recovers gradually and battle stats are boosted. Acquired at level 32. *'Spear Attack 1:' 40% bonus to attack power when equipped with a spear or pike. 20% for other weapons. Acquired at level 34. *'Freezem Solid:' Doubles Freeze rate. Acquired at level 36. *'Spear Attack 2:' 50% bonus to attack power when equipped with a spear or pike. 25% for other weapons. Acquired at level 38. *'Peerless Mermaid:' Upon death, recovers HP of all allies to the amount of 50% of own max HP. Also cures status effects. Acquired at level 40. Trivia *After defeating the Archfiend of Adamance and passing the Evilmass of Adamance, the Uberhero confronts her and, after realizing her true identity, he embraces her, reverting her back to her previous form. She then lives with the Uberhero and his army in the Hideout, where she stays at the right side of the Herogate, and will see the Uberhero off or welcome him back from another person's hideout when he enters or exits it. However, this will only occur if the player chooses all the answers that pertain to her in previous cutscenes (1st options) — if the player chooses the other options, she leaves forever. *Being a girl, when Naughtyfins is defeated and is reborn, she shouts with a lighter and higher pitched voice than the other Dark Heroes. *In Story Mode missions Naughtyfins is immune to freeze. *Though Naughtyfins is one of the Dark Heroes whose true name is not revealed throughout the gameplay/level description, her card reveals her name is Slinky. *She is the only female Dark Hero (Miss Covet-Hiss, despite the name, is not a female). *Naughtyfins is the Dark Hero counterpart of Wooyari, since they both wield spears, lances and pikes. They also have supporting Set Skills that use Rain. However, Naughtyfins is a middle-ranged unit, while Wooyari is close-ranged. *Like Yarida, using the jump command while in hero mode may make the dark hero jump higher. *Naughtyfins and Cannogabang are the only Uberheroes that are based on a mythical creature (Mermaid and Dragon) *The set skill Peerless Mermaid is similiar to Bowmunk's set skill Fertilizer but Peerless Mermaid cures status effects while Fertilizer does not. Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 3 Category:Half-Boss Category:Dark Heroes Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Spoiler Category:Units Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Featured Article Category:Yarida-Based